


Incertidumbre

by TartufiBianchi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Love, M/M, Post TWOTL, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is kind of depressed, because Hannibal is a good husband, boyfriend - Freeform, but fluff happens, or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: Will is down and sad and Hannibal tries to figure out what's happening. In the end, support happens, because that's what people should do with their loved ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhonni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/gifts).



> For you, my sweet girl.

* * *

 

“Will?”   
  
Hannibal padded into the bedroom. It was unusual for Will not to leave the bed after being summoned by all the aromas coming from the kitchen.

       It had been their routine for a while. Hannibal woke up first. He would take care of breakfast and Will would not even need an alarm clock. His nose was alarm enough. Sometimes even his stomach would growl.

But not today. Nor the day before. A week. A month?

Will was dry. Flat. Silent. He seemed _sad_.

_Are you sad, Will? Are you sad here, with me?_

“Will” He pressed his palm flat against Will’s forehead and since the excuse of checking for a fever was evidently false, he combed his fingers through Will’s soft curls instead.

“Are you alright? Breakfast is ready”.

Oh, those blue eyes. He opened them and looked at Hannibal. Sleepy and beautiful.

“Mornin’. Sorry, I’ll be downstairs in five”.

“Are you sure? You can stay here if you are feeling unwell”

“No. It’s fine” Will stretched and sat up. It took a while for him to notice the worried look on Hannibal’s face.

“Hannibal, I promise you, I’m fine. I’ll go downstairs in five”

Will didn’t smile, but Hannibal believed him.

 

* * *

 

_A successful psychiatrist such as yourself, yet you cannot grasp the concept of what is happening inside Will Graham’s head. Such an eloquent man and still, you do not know what to say. Your obsession is blinding your skills, Hannibal. Let him flow and you will understand him like you always did._

Bedelia’s voice told him what he did not want to hear. He wanted to understand. He needed to understand.

_For the first time in my life I am frightened. I fear that if I let it flow its natural course it will slip from my hands, forever._

A life without Will Graham.

No, that was no life at all.

 

_I am not obsessed. I‘m in love._

“Hannibal”

Will’s voice pulled him back to reality.

He found himself with a spoon in hand, idly stirring the coffee. What it looked like from Will’s expression, he had been doing that for more than it was considered necessary.

“I apologize, I was immerse in my thoughts”

“It’s fine. Are you okay?” Will sipped his coffee.

“Yes, thank you” Hannibal smiled and his face hurt. He wondered how long he had been without using those muscles.

“What thoughts?”

“Hm?”

“What were you thinking about? You looked worried”

Hannibal sipped his coffee and tapped the napkin against his lips afterwards.

“Does this life satisfy you, Will? Are you happy with me?” His professional tone, but he was not being professional at all.

“I– Where is this coming from?” Will’s brows were almost joined above his eyes.

“Do you think you would be happier if I was not around? If you were free?”

“What?” He sounded alarmed. “Hannibal, I am free. What are you talking about? I chose this life. I chose you”

“But you–”

“No. I chose you” He leaned. His chest about to touch his mug. “I want to be with you”

“I thought you were not happy and I instantly assumed it was because of how the events have resulted”

“Hannibal, did the fall perhaps make you forget everything you’ve learnt at shrink school?”

There it was, a smile. Small and undetectable, but genuine and it brought warmth to Hannibal’s chest.

“It is not called Shrink school, don’t be absurd” He smiled back.

“You are being absurd”

“I apologize, Will. You have been acting differently lately and when I asked you would just tell me you were fine, which I of course know you are not” He sighed. “I want you to live a happy life” Hannibal Lecter, adolescent and insecure. Not a mature independent man at all.

_I have never needed anyone. Not until I met you._

“I am happy, Hannibal. I just– My head does this sometimes. It always has. When I was alone nobody noticed, and since I’ve always been a solitary person that was always easy to go through. I’m sorry, it’s not you. I need to go through it myself”

“I would like to help you”

“You already do”

“How?”

“By being here. By doing every little thing you do, even the ones that drive me crazy like when you rip my clothes but fold yours neatly”

Hannibal grinned then. Such a nice mental picture.

“You are terrible” Will grinned too.

“I am”

“I love you, Hannibal” Will rose to his feet and cupped Hannibal’s face with unprecedented sweetness. “I love you like I’ve never loved anyone in my life”

“Will” Fire through his veins.

“You are the love of my life, don’t ever doubt that. Please”

Speechless again, Hannibal left his chair and wrapped his arms around Will.

“My beautiful boy” he puffed behind Will’s ear.

“However… You could wake me with breakfast in bed tomorrow”

“Consider it done” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on Tumblr: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
